僕達のバスケOur Basketball
by Roriko Kojima
Summary: Sequal to 停止して不本意 Unwilling to Stop. After coming back from her defeat against Aomine, Kotone must continue striving to get stronger as she encounters more challenging opponents from the Generation of Miracles, including Murasakibara and Akashi. She doesn't want to rely on others but she knows she's unable to do it alone. PLZ READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

黒子のバスケ: 初心に戻って

Kuroko no Basket: Back to the beginning

_Our heart speaks for our soul every moment while we are alive. Listen... as the whispering beat repeats: be...gin, be...gin, be...gin. It's really that simple. Just begin... again. ~ Royce Addington_

There was only a month and a few weeks to train for the upcoming Winter Cup. Instead of training with the others under Riko's father, it was decided that she would be better off with Ryu as her instructor. She was already used to the drills he gave her; sprinting up and down the courts for cardiovascular endurance and then making her do at least six sets of ten for jump rope. After her lengthy conditioning she began shooting at the half line. Only two of the ten baskets made it in. Ryu looked down at her with concerned and disappointed eyes.

"That's only twenty percent of your shots; c'mon you have to try, I know you can make it at least forty percent if you put in some effort." He instructed, trying not to use a scolding tone. She wiped the dripping perspiration that rolled down her face with the sleeve of her shirt.

"I've _been_ putting effort." She retorted unhappily as she panted. Distressed, Ryu heaved a sigh and palmed his forehead. She noticed his body language and glowered.

"Don't give me that, I really am trying." She argued.

"I'm not scolding you." He denied.

"It sure seems like it." she countered. Again he groaned and again she shot him a scorning glare.

"I don't know what to do anymore." He said under his breath. Frustrated, Kotone snatched up her bag.

"I'll see you later." She said, leaving in a huff.

###

Ryu returned to the Seirin gym to inform Riko about Kotone's progress. He didn't have much to tell her about, which troubled her greatly.

"I've reminded her a million times that she needs to condition her skills." She griped.

"I'm sorry Aida-san; Kotone can be a little too stubborn at times, I think it has to do with that losing game." He replied. Riko clenched her fists in anger and scowled.

"That may be true, but she's got some nerve not to heed my instructions, that bratty princess!" Riko snarled under her breath with a menacing look. Ryu flinched.

"W-wait Aida-san, just calm down; I'll get her back on track someway I promise." He assured. She palmed her forehead distressfully.

"_Someway_? Ryu I know how much you love to baby her but please be a little stricter." She advised. Ryu leaned back on the bench and took a big breath, his hands thrown behind his head.

"I don't know what to do anymore; she used to be so cooperative back in middle school, so easy and understandable; now I can't read her at all." He whined. Riko cupped her chin and pondered for a bit. She smiled when an idea came to mind.

"Maybe you should resurrect some of those old techniques you used." She suggested. Ryu shot a puzzled look at her.

"Huh?"

"If she's reminded of those fun times you had together, maybe she'll become motivated again."

###

The first time Kotone had seen people play basketball she was instantaneously mesmerized by it. She was a first year in Ryuko middle school when she saw the boys play street ball. She stood perfectly still as she observed keenly behind the wire fence. They made fast breaks, threw and passed the ball around constantly, jumped around and hustled past other players. It was such a static fast-paced match that Kotone's own heart started beating fast as if she was playing alongside them.

The energetic game came to a short halt when a boy with blue hair and thin framed glasses stepped on the court and started playing with the others. He practically swept the floor with them. Kotone was even more entranced; every move he made seemed spectacular. His jumps were high and his movements were so fast that her eyes had trouble following him around the court. _He's so cool_… she thought simply.

She later found out that the boy she was so rapt by was the captain of Ryuko's basketball team and that he and his teammates practiced there every Thursday and Friday. After school on those days, she'd head down to the court following them at a safe distance and watch them play, watching them so she could hopefully pick up some moves for herself. But she always paid more attention to their captain; she didn't know what made him so unique. She wasn't in love, she had told herself that. She didn't know him at all but she guessed that it was his radiance. There was something that made him stand out from the rest; the lively spark in his eyes that would light up whenever he played.


	2. 我々当時された方法

黒子のバスケ:我々当時された方法

Kuroko no Basket: The Way We Were back then

"_A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you." _

― _Elbert Hubbard_

One day his teammates were running a little late. He casually made a few baskets, seeing nothing better to do. One of his baskets hit the backboard and missed, bouncing a few times. It then struck the wire fence with a metallic ringing sound, startling Kotone who was until that point unknown to the captain. He smiled when he noticed her.

"Oi, you there." He called out. Her heart suddenly started to race unusually fast. She pointed to herself.

"M-me?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah of course; I don't see anyone else in front of me." he said with a chuckled. Her face burned red with embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah…" she muttered in a soft unsteady tone.

"Do you wanna play?" he asked her.

"I don't know how." She replied, feeling all the more ashamed.

"I'll teach you." He said. Kotone walked to the entrance and stepped inside the court.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself; I'm second year Toshiyuki Ryu."

Her heart started up its fast pace against; she felt stupid, belittling herself in front of a senpai. Panicked, she quickly bowed her head deeply.

"I-it's nice to meet you Toshiyuki-senpai! I'm first year Makoto Kotone."

"You don't have to act so formal." He relieved. Her cheeks flushed pink and she shrunk back.

"Sorry." She apologized in a barely audible voice.

"Don't apologize it's alright." He said, passing her the ball. "Show me what you know so far."

Kotone tried to position her hands the same way the players did and then she released the ball into the air. It was nowhere near the basket and it only went through air. She heaved a depressed sigh. Ryu raised a brow.

"Why're you depressed? Did you think you'd have some hidden miraculous talent for basketball even though you've never played?" he questioned. She gave no reply; she had to be honest though, she really hoped she did.

"C'mon try again; I'll help you with your form." He said, gently grabbed her by the hands and pulling her in front of him.

"Put your hand under the ball like this." He instructed, guiding her hands around it. "You're right handed right?" he asked.

"Um, both." She uttered reluctantly.

"You're ambidextrous? That's cool." He complimented. Her face flushed light pink as she smiled.

"Th-thanks." She acknowledged.

"Good, now try to keep this form while shooting alright." He advised. "You're arms seem a little weak to shoot from here, so you need to jump."

She did as she was told and she sprang into the air and released it. The ball struck the marked red square on the backboard and went in the basket. As her feet returned to the ground her dark blue school skirt went up, flashing her light purple panties. Ryu's face turned bright pink at the sight of them.

"I did it!" she exclaimed happily with a broad grin. Ryu turned his head away from her, fiddling with his glasses, his face still a flustered shade of red.

"Th-that's good. Listen maybe we shouldn't practice jump shots." He said in a rushed embarrassed tone. She tilted her head and gawked at him with her big brown eyes.

"Huh why?" she asked. He turned around.

"Damn your oblivious and innocent moe nature!" he cursed his face still pink, trying not to let her hear.

"What?" she asked, hearing nothing but incoherent muttering.

"N-nothing!" he lied.

###

Kotone began practicing with Ryu and his teammates at first, but his co-players didn't take a liking to her sudden presence, and how she would occupy all of their captain's attention. Because of that, they began practicing one-on-one with each other. He would teach her dribbling and shooting and other basic skills. The more she progressed, the more serious and determined she became.

Kotone began charting her height, watching professional NBA plays, and doing more drills. She began forcing herself beyond her limit and it was enough to make Ryu fret about her. One day she had exerted way too much strength. She began panting relentlessly to catch her breath, locks of hair escaping from her short twin tails and hairclips, she was practically sweating bullets. Her face was all red. She held her chest; she looked like she was about to vomit.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I-I'm…" she began and then swallowed. "I'm alright you don't need to worry senpai."

"That's it for today." He said. She instantaneously straightened up, feigning strength.

"I said I'm okay, please we've only been practicing for two hours." She protested. He glowered down at her with discerning eyes.

"Are you practicing on other days that we have scheduled?" he interrogated. She gave no reply other than a little nod. "How long do you practice?"

"Just as much as I need to." She replied vaguely.

"I need a better answer than that." He said. She kept her head down, afraid to look in his eyes.

"I run distances and sprint down the courts for about an hour and a half, then I practice my shooting and dribbling, the drills we normally do together for a while and then I jog home." She explained. He didn't know whether to be upset with her or concerned about her.

"Kotone, if you keep pushing yourself like that without rest you could really injure yourself." He cautioned. She furrowed her brows.

"But I need to get better; I'm no good the way I am now!" she argued.

"Just who are you trying to impress?" he retorted. Her mouth was kept shut and she lowered her head in shame. He gently took her by the hand.

"C'mon you look tired; I'll treat you to a popsicle, that sound good?" he offered. She smiled meagerly and accepted his offer.

The two stopped at a nearby convenience store and bought a watermelon shaped popsicle and a box of Pocky for himself. He opened up the box, stuck one of the chocolate treats in his mouth and then lifted Kotone onto his back before she could open the popsicle. She panicked and her face became redder at his stunt.

"Hold on…T-Toshiyuki-senpai! W-what are you doing?!" she asked frantically.

"I'll carry you home, since you're tired and all. Hold onto me okay, and don't drop your popsicle." He joshed with an amiable grin. Her blush was now pinker than cherry blossoms, starting from her cheeks and streaking to her ears. She did as she was told and wrapped an arm around his neck and began eating the ice pop as they headed home. Soon after she finished it she succumbed to fatigue and started to drift off to sleep, nuzzling her face into his dark blue hair. It wasn't spiky and sharp like she had thought; his hair felt wispy and soft. She mussed up his hair with the tip of her nose then rested her cheek on the back of his head. She felt so comfortable with him.

Ryu didn't mind carrying her. She was small and very light like a doll. He could feel her rosy cheeks brushing against his hair and her little nose rubbing against his neck. It tickled a little, making him stifle his laughs so he wouldn't wake her up. It was the first time he had ever given her a piggyback ride home, but that ride was first of many. Soon they had arrived at her house.

"Koto-chan." He woke softly. It was also the first time he had called her that. Her eyes fluttered and she woke up. He bent down so she could get down with ease.

"Thank you Toshiyuki-senpai, I'm sorry for being such a burden." She thanked then lamented in a soft tired voice.

"It's okay, there's no need to apologize." He said. "But one thing; call me Nii-chan or something like that."

"Huh, why?"

"I think it'll be better than calling me senpai; it's too formal." He replied. She placed her arms shyly in front of her, holding her shaky hands together and her blush coloring her flustered face.

"Oh, um okay… Ryu-nii." She said bashfully in a light voice. As if he was struck by cupid's arrow a streak of peachy pink ran across his face. _She's so cute! _He exclaimed in his mind. She noticed his expression and gawked at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, well I'll see you tomorrow Koto-chan!" he said, running down the pavement.

"Bye Nii-chan!"


	3. 僕を凌駕

黒子のバスケ: 僕を凌駕

Kuroko no Basket: Surpassing me

_Progress will always have as its recourse to exaggerate what it cannot surpass. ~ Franz Grillparzer _

He lied in his bed, staring up at the blank ceiling. It was mid-morning and Ryu continued reminiscing his past some more and remembered something significant. They played one-on-one with each other so many times that they had lost count and it would always end with Kotone losing or a tie. It was always just for fun but soon she began to get fed up with her losses. He offered a little incentive by telling her that she would no longer be referred as a little sister if she could surpass her. He was successful in motivating her, enough to rekindle her passion for the sport. That's when idea formed in his mind.

Ryu hurried over to Kotone's house. Her oldest sister Okamine answered the door and as soon as she opened it he barged inside. Her siblings weren't surprised or anything, they were used to his odd outbursts.

"Koto-chan!" he shouted as he speeded down the hallway to her room. With a loud slam the door flung open. The curtains covered up the window, blocking the sun and making the room all dark. She was still fast asleep underneath the covers.

"Koto-chan wake up and get dressed, let's play basketball." He ordered. She grunted and turned.

"Ryu it's too early." She complained.

"C'mon you'll feel better after this game, so let's go already!" he coaxed. With no warning his face met a pillow. Kotone sluggishly lifted herself up. Her hair was a tangled mess and she wore an unwelcoming scowl, accompanied by a pair of rings under her eyes. She was certainly no morning bird.

"Shut it already, just give me some time and I'll meet you at the basketball court in about an hour." She said in a slurry tone. Like a sloth she staggered as she got up from her bed and kicked Ryu out the door.

###

As she had promised, she had arrived at the basketball court in the park. When she showed up her Seirin teammates were there. She gave a bemused gawk.

"Coach what's going on? Is there practice today?" she inquired.

"Nope; Ryu said he and you were going to play one-on-one and he wanted us to watch." Riko replied. _So that's what's going on _she thought.

"Oi, Koto-chan you're finally here." She heard Ryu call. She turned around and saw him dribbling a basketball.

"Ready to play?" he asked. She raised a brow.

"What's with the sudden challenge?" she asked right back.

"Remember our little agreement a few years ago; if you ever defeated me in a one-on-one game I'd stop calling you my imouto and you wouldn't have to call me nii-chan." He reminded. Kotone recalled that promise, and she suddenly felt a strange mixture of passion and anger.

"If you go easy and let me win I'll hate you." She warned in an austere tone. He smirked.

"I wouldn't think of it my dear imouto." He joked. She unzipped and tossed away her jacket.

"Then let's play, first one to twenty points or higher wins."

###

Their match had begun and the team was now spectators. Hyuga was to act as the referee and Riko was to keep score. He stood in the center and threw the ball up into the air. Because he was taller, Ryu got the ball before she did and started dashing towards the basket. It had been a while since they had last played each other; she had nearly forgotten how fast he was and had a difficult time keeping up with him. She reached out and tried to snatch it away from him. He quickly veered on his toes and circled around her.

"C'mon imouto, I know you can do better than that!" he joked as he speeded away.

"You won't be calling me imouto by the end of this." She retorted, managing to find an opening. As soon as she felt the texture of the ball on her palm she smacked it away. _I got him now! _

"Alright Makoto!" her fellow teammates cheered.

"Nice one Kotone." Ryu commented. He lunged forward and got the ball back. The spectators were stunned. He was quick to get it back. Once he got possession of it again he charged right past her at break neck speed. It surprised her at first, but then she had to remember that she had seen his moves before, especially his fast charge.

"Whoa what speed!" the onlookers exclaimed. Kotone spun around and followed after him. He moved off to the side to execute a lay-up. He pushed off with his left foot and was in the air. She hurried and jumped up to get it, but instead of releasing the ball, he threw it on the ground, it caught her off guard. By the time she returned to the floor it bounced back up vertically. His momentum started going forward. With his right hand he dunked it in. Ryu got the first basket. Kotone's breaths were already short and rapid. She paused for a moment and tried to clear her head. She reminded herself that she needs to warn herself not to fall for Ryu's feints and tricks, especially since he taught them all to her.

###

The game went on and the score was presently Kotone: eighteen and Ryu: nineteen.

"She's trying hard." commented Izuki.

"She really doesn't want to be called imouto huh." added Koganei.

"No it's more than that." Kuroko suddenly interjected. "I think she's doing this like a rite of passage."

When the match resumed she got possession of the ball first. She did the same as he did and ran circles around him, dribbling the ball left and right with great speed so he couldn't keep up. Ryu attempted to snatch the ball away from her, she moved back. The more and more he did this the more she moved backwards, until she was finally walking backwards. Her foot touched the white boundary line. _Now's my chance _she told herself. With her motion still moving back, she lunged backwards and swiftly released the ball before she was out of bounds. The ball went behind the basket and hit the rim.

"Go in." she hoped under her breath. It tortuously circled the rim and the finally it went in, making her score twenty. When it did it felt like a great weight had lifted off her shoulders. She felt relieved that she didn't lose. Her team congratulated her with roaring cheers, but she didn't exactly feel happy. She looked over at Ryu, who beamed his usual bright smile.

"Looks like you win. And it looks like you're not my little sister. I'm proud of you imo—I mean Kotone." He commended with a pat on her head. His words created a strange unwanted feeling in the pit of her chest. He started walking off but was suddenly halted when she caught him by the wrist.

"A-actually I wouldn't mind being your imouto a little while longer." She admitted uneasily. A streak of pink rushed across Ryu's face.

"Y-you mean you'll still call me Nii-chan and I can still call you Koto-chan?!" he stuttered excitedly. She flinched and began blushing a bit too.

"Huh, sure of course." She replied with a flustered expression. _Don't act so excited like that in front of them idiot! _She thought. With no warning he pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Okay, okay that's enough!" she said trying to break free.


	4. 始動！

黒子のバスケ: 始動！

Kuroko no Basket: Startup!

_At times one remains faithful to a cause only because its opponents do not cease to be insipid. ~Friedrich Nietzsche _

After two weeks of intensive basketball conditioning and scrimmages, the Seirin team finally had a free day. Kotone was with Ryu and her Seirin teammates when they had passed by a few flyers posted. Kuroko grabbed a pamphlet that was taped on a convenience store window, and then poked Kagami on the shoulder to get his attention. Kagami ignored him at first but then it soon became very irritating.

"What is it?" he asked, annoyed. Kuroko raised his arm up and showed him the flyer he grabbed. It was advertising a fifth annual street ball tournament that was being held two days later. The other teammates gathered around and took turns looking at the pamphlet.

"It's a three-on-three match only, so who else wants to join?" Kuroko asked. "Kagami-kun and I are obviously entering."

Ryu glanced over at Kotone then grabbed her by the arm, raising it vertical and high. "I nominate Koto-chan!"

"I agree." Kuroko said without much enthusiasm.

"What do you say?" Ryu inquired. She shrugged her shoulders simply.

"I guess it's okay; I need the practice for the winter cup." She replied.

"Do you think Himuro-san and Murasakibara-kun will show up again?" Kuroko asked Kagami.

"I hope so." He responded in an austere tone.

"Wait who's Himuro and Murasakibara?" Kotone asked. Neither Kuroko or Kagami gave her an answer, leaving her completely bewildered and clueless.

###

A few days later the street ball tournament had arrived. The tournament was set up at a well-managed and large basketball court in a park about twenty or so minutes away out of Tokyo. There was a large crowd gathered there, including the teams that were to compete in the matches. Ryu strolled through the park gate with Kotone.

"It's been a while since I've been to these." Ryu said in a happy tone of nostalgia.

"Brings back a lot of memories." Kotone commented.

"Are you feeling alright?" he enquired suddenly. She raised brow.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"No reason." He lied with a smile. She grinned back.

"If that's your way of asking if I'm over losing to Aomine, then yeah I'm over it." she assured, though sounding only half certain of herself.

"I'll go call Kuroko and see if he and Kagami found the park yet, I'll be right back." He said, walking off with his phone pressed to his ear.

She began walking and then bumped into something and fell over.

"Huh, what did I bump into?" she heard a deep and somewhat languid voice. She looked up and her nearly jumped out of her chest. It was a _very_ tall young man with hair the color of a heliotrope flower and his eyes were narrow, giving off an uninterested or bored look. In his hand a bag of snacks and his mouth a handful of chips. Kotone picked herself off the ground.

"You ran into me." she stated, feeling a bit annoyed. He swallowed then looked down.

"Oops, sorry I didn't see you since you're so tiny and all." He belittled in a joshing manner. She scowled at him. His eyes then spotted the red, black and white of Seirin's basketball team jacket.

"You're a part of the basketball team?" he asked.

"You don't sound very surprised." She said with a hint of enmity in her voice. The corners of his mouth formed a broad grin.

"Oi, what's with the hostility? You're so serious towards someone you've just met." He began and then his tone changed to something more foreboding. "It kinda makes me wanna crush you." He said, raising his hand. Her response was just like when she had encountered Aomine; paralyzed with fear, unable to give any reaction and her eyes big like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"Murasakibara-kun." She suddenly heard Kuroko interject. The two turned around and Kuroko, Kagami, Ryu and the Seirin team had arrived.

"Hi Kuro-chin." He greeted with a wave. _So this is the guy they were talking about the other day_ she thought. Kuroko gave him an icy glare. Murasakibara chuckled.

"What you'd think I was actually gonna hit her?" he joshed, resting his hand on Kotone's head and messing up her hair. "You think I'd hurt a little baby girl like this one?" he joked. She finally became fed up and swatted his hand away.

"Don't do that." She said in a scolding tone.

"Sorry." He apologized sarcastically. Ryu suddenly stepped in and lifted up Kotone.

"Alright enough of that." He said to both of them.

"H-hey put me down you idiot!" Kotone demanded.

"Anyways I apologize for giving you any kind of trouble Murasakibara-san." Ryu apologized. He looked at him, puzzled.

"Do I know you?" he inquired.

"Of course not; none of you Generation of Miracles ever pay attention to what's below you." He said. Kotone then realized why he was acting that way; she was to face another one from the Generation of Miracles. Murasakibara finished the chip in his mouth, pondered a bit and then smirked.

"Oh, now I remember you're Ryuko's captain, the one we met at a preliminary match. Are you playing the tournament?"

Ryu gave no reply, instead turning to Kotone. "Get ready to play alright." He said simply.

"They really piss you off at times huh?" she asked him, meaning it to be a joke.

"Yeah they do." He responded with animosity.


	5. 難易に凌駕

黒子のバスケ: 難易に凌駕

Kuroko no Basket: Surpassing with Difficulty

_If anything came easy, it wouldn't be worth it. So I say, welcome difficult times, they teach you a lot and ones you are through them, you will be a better person._

Kuroko, Kagami, and Kotone sat at the benches and warmed up for the game.

"Be prepared for the worst Makoto-kun." Kuroko advised her.

"You've played with Murasakibara before, what can you tell me about him?" she asked both Kuroko and Ryu.

"Well his height gives him a good advantage at a lot of things, but remember that size isn't important in other things." Kuroko said.

"Watch out for his offense, he's really fast and aggressive." Ryu advised. She nodded and then turned to Kagami.

"Oi, Bakagami, what about Himuro; is there anything that we should be worried about?" she inquired, feeling a little annoyed since he hadn't said much when they had arrived.

"Don't even mind him; he's mine you worry about Murasakibara. I need to settle the score with Nii-san." He responded with a riled up tone.

"Alright—"Kotone then paused _Nii-san? _She thought. "Wait, did you just say call him Nii-san, but he isn't your older brother?"

Kagami's face burned a hit of pink with a flustered expression.

"Maybe it's a little brother-complex like how you and Toshiyuki-senpai have a little sister-complex." Kuroko suddenly interjected. Kotone's face turned bright pink

"I-it's not like that!" both Kotone and Kagami yelled.

"Wait so tell me what's with you and Himuro?" Kotone asked, getting back on topic.

"Himuro was my older brother figure when I was living in the States. That's how I got into basketball and one time he said if I beated him again I wouldn't be his little brother anymore. And well… I lost on purpose."

"Maybe Kuroko's right, the whole little brother complex fits…" she joked in a hushed tone.

"I heard that!"

###

The three lined up, face-to-face with their opponents, which included Murasakibara and Himuro. Like they had agreed on, Kotone was to mark Murasakibara and leave Himuro to him. As for Kuroko, he was to pass it to them and not help any further than that. She could feel a nerve wrecking feeling crawl down her spine. She looked up at his towering figure. Unwanted thoughts like 'he's huge' or 'he'll crush' started rambling about in her mind, but she tried to remember that she needed to keep her composure. As for Kagami, he needed to remind himself not to hold back against Himuro. The referee threw the ball high up into the air and as expected Murasakibara got to it first, not even having to jump.

The match had officially started off at a steady pace, picking up speed little by little. He passed it to Himuro. Kagami hurried after him.

"Looks like we can finally have our rematch." Himuro said as he dribbled the ball, stepping back at the edge of the three point line. He sprang up into the air, still being blocked by Kagami. He threw the ball up into the air but oddly enough it made no arc at all. Kagami jumped up to stop it. But it was in Himuro's hands again and then it was really released. The ball swooshed through the net, making the first basket of the game. Everyone's eyes had a hard time following what had happened. To the players on the court, it looked like a simple jump shot and nothing special, but Kagami remembered that it was Himuro's special mirage shot; he had fallen for the trick twice now. He had gotten much better, before he could only execute that move as a two pointer, but now he could fake and make a three. _Dammit, even though I know how it works, there's no way to stop it! _Kagami thought.

Himuro stood outside the boundary line of the court and checked the ball. Murasakibara got a hold of it, but didn't pass it. He started dashing to the basket. Kotone followed, having a hard time keeping up with his speed. She reached out her arm, snatched it away, and started running to their basket. She halted at the foul line and quickly shot it. With no warning she was suddenly intercepted by Murasakibara. He smacked it away, giving it to Himuro. Kagami tensed up, not knowing if Himuro would fake or not. When he shot it Kagami remained on the ground, thinking it was a feint, however he had really released it. _Dammit, I fell for it! _

Seeing that the arc of the ball was not at its peak, Kotone hurried and leapt into the air, seizing hold of it. Murasakibara hurried after her. Kuroko and Kagami were both being guarded, leaving no other choice but to shoot from the half court line. She took a chance, and shot it, but it missed, hitting the rim and bouncing off. Kagami swiftly jumped up and dunked it in.

"Yes! They finally got a point!" the spectators cheered. Ryu observed the game with discerning eyes.

"This is odd." He stated.

"What do you mean?" asked Riko.

"There not functioning like a normal team, it's like there are two separate games going on at once." He replied, his eyes still keeping watch.

"Those two are from Yosen High; there's no doubt will see them at the Winter Cup this year." Riko said. The grayish clouds in the sky began to darken gradually.

"Your score isn't disastrous, yet." Murasakibara said as he passed by Kotone. She scowled at him.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, there's still plenty of time for us to win you'll see." she argued. "Our hard work will be put to profit."

"I really hate basketball loving players; it makes me _really_ wanna crush you now." He said in a threatening tone. She glowered even more.

"You don't scare me anymore." She said confidently.

"Is that so?"

Murasakibara smirked broadly at her, and then looked up. The sky was getting cloudier.

"It looks like it's gonna rain." He said simply. Kotone looked up and nodded.

"If that's the case then we'll beat you before a drop of rain hits." She claimed with a self-assured smirk.


	6. 何も変更

黒子のバスケ: 何も変更

Kuroko no Basket: Nothing Changes

_A friend loves at all times, and a brother is born for adversity. King Solomon _

The match continued for a few minutes longer and the score was very close with a small gap. Himuro's team fifteen while Kagami's team was thirteen; all they needed was a three pointer to take the lead. Kuroko suddenly felt a small drop of water hit his shoulder. It began to drizzle lightly, but if it continued the game would have to take a hiatus like before. From the corner of his eye he saw that Kotone had possession of the ball. He swiftly maneuvered around the person who guarded him then waved to her, signaling that he was open. She tried to pass it, but Murasakibara's long arms, great height and quickness wouldn't let her. There was no way to pass him. She looked up at the sky for a moment, a wet cool mist sprinkling her face.

It would rain soon, and if they didn't do anything they'd lose. Her heart started thumping in a steadier rhythm as she calmed down, to devise a plan. Kagami was at a perfect angle, if she could throw the ball at the backboard she could execute an alley-oop to him. She sprang up into the air and executed a jump shot. Instantaneously Murasakibara raised his arm up and interfered with the shot as it went up, sabotaging it. _Dammit! _She cursed herself. The ball bounced off the rim. She quickly ran to get the rebound at break neck speed, but fell and skidded against the concrete. She could feel the stinging scrapes formed on her knuckles and knee. Kagami's eyes followed the direction of the ball, which fortunately headed for Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun." He called. Kuroko quickly got into form, closed his hand (careful not to make it a fist, or it would be a foul) then with all his might struck it. The ball zoomed past the other players and with one hand Kagami caught it. The rain became heavier. He quickly sprang up and slammed in the ball. Their score was now tied fifteen to fifteen when the officials had ordered to stop the match.

###

The shower finally rain down. The crowds dispersed to find shelter from the downpour. The members of the Seirin team and Yosen team tried to dry themselves off with somewhat dry towels. Kotone was sitting on a bench, a towel on her head as Ryu tended to her like always did. He compressed her small wounds with bandages.

"You should be more careful next time." he scolded like a parent would to a child. She frowned at him.

"Alright, alright." She said in a huff. He smiled and wrapped both his hands around hers.

"Well I'm all done now, are you okay now?" he asked, planting his lips on her bandaged knuckles. Her cheeks suddenly burned bright pink, a bright contrast to the dismal grayish colors around them.

"O-of course!" she stuttered. "You don't need to do that." He just chuckled. After she was all taken care of, she headed to Kagami.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You haven't seemed to be talking to him."

"I don't know." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Just go talk to him and get this over with; you're annoying when you're like that." She said, walking away. As she did, Murasakibara jostled into her, halting both of them.

"Looks like we're gonna have to meet each other at the Winter Cup to settle the score, huh little girl." He said.

"It sure looks like it." she responded simply. "And stop calling me 'little girl' it's Kotone."

"I didn't get your name." he noted. "Anyways, later little girl." he mocked nonchalantly. She cringed at the insulting tone in his voice when he called her that unwanted title.

Kagami built up the courage to take Kotone's advice and talk to Himuro. He found him sitting at a bench, his black wispy bangs soaked and hanging over his eyes and a towel on his head. He looked up and smiled meagerly at him.

"We haven't talked for a while." He said coolly.

"Yeah I guess so." Kagami replied uneasily. "Looks like I'm still your little brother."

"How so?" he asked. "You've improved a lot from the last time, enough to surpass me."

"You've improved too." Kagami pointed out. "You said that the older brother is always stronger than the little brother; that's why you're still the older one."

A soft chuckle escaped from Himuro's lips. "You're right; but let's save that for when we have our next match, uninterrupted of course."

The words lit up a fire inside him. Kagami smiled broadly. "Next time we meet I'll defeat you, and will see who the little brother is then!"


	7. 少し的不服従

黒子のバスケ: 少し的不服従

Kuroko no Basket: A Little Disobedience

"_Whenever there is authority, there is a natural inclination to disobedience." ~Thomas Chandler Halliburton_

The weeks that they had to train before the arrival of the Winter Cup, had flew by faster than expected. All the players worked hard until their muscles ached so much, that they felt they would go numb and fall off. Riko left the drilling and conditioning of the Seirin team to her father. As the team headed out for their running drill outside, Riko walked over to him.

"So how are they doing?" she asked.

"I admit they've gotten a little better from the last time I was with them. But that invisible kid, I don't really know what to tell you; I can't even see his potential." He explained. She just smiled meagerly.

"That doesn't really surprise me though."

"Oi, what about that girl you have; how come she's not training with the lot of them?" he inquired.

"I left her boyfriend in charge of her." she replied in a chuckle.

"What did you say?" she suddenly heard Kotone's voice question in a surly and annoyed growl. It sent a chill down Riko's spin. She spun around and saw her, her arms crossed and looking at her derisively. Riko tried to calm her nerves.

"Oh, Makoto-kun, you're back from training with Ryu. Um, I was saying that you're improving too." She covered. Kotone gave a simple, 'mmm-hmm' and a nod, though she didn't buy it. The boys finished their last lap and rested as soon as they checked in. Kuroko walked up to Riko.

"Excuse me coach; when's Kagami-kun coming back?" he inquired.

"He said he should be coming back by tomorrow." She replied. "You must miss you're teammate."

"Kinda." He replied impassively.

###

The next day, the team headed out to the basketball stadium for the commencement ceremony. It was where all the teams that qualified would be playing. Already it was being filled with a countless amount of spectators. As they walked in, Kotone was stunned. She had just begun to get used to the massive crowd of the interhigh competition, but that quantity was nearly doubled in the Winter Cup. Already anxiety began to creep up on her; she knew it was vital to her pride not to seem nervous, especially with seasoned players around. She stood still, her clammy hands holding each other tightly behind her back. They hurried and lined up in straight, organized bunches. Even on her tip toes she couldn't see past the other players.

"And now we will commence the National High School basketball competition; The Winter Cup!" they heard the announcer declare loudly through the microphone. A wave of cheers and excitement fluctuated through the stands. The Winter Cup never gained much mass appeal, but ever since they began to publicize it, year after year they began to gain more and more people to watch.

Kotone looked around to scope out the competition as the ceremony continued. As expected she saw a few members of the Generation of Miracles scattered here and there. She saw Kise with the Kaijo team, Midorima with Takao and the Shutoku team. She didn't see Aomine or Murasakibara though; they might be up in the front or way in the back, she figured. She heaved a sigh of relief; seeing any of those two would provoke her certainly.

By the time the opening ceremony had ended, Kagami had finally arrived. Because of his tardiness, he unfortunately had to face Riko's wrath.

"What took you so long; huh Bakagami?!" she scolded hitting him upside the head.

"Take it easy coach; it's not like he wanted to be dragged back to the U.S because of his father's business trip." Hyuga tried to sooth. Even though Kuroko intended to greet Kagami, he was paying more attention to his phone. Kotone glanced over her shoulder and saw him.

"Who's texting you?" she asked.

"No one." He lied. She stared at his phone and read the text; _Kuroko, come and meet the others and I at the entrance of the stadium promptly. Go alone—Akashi_.

"Who's Akashi?" she asked.

"Just and old teammate." He replied impassively.

"Is he a member of the Generation of Miracles?" she inquired. He nodded.

"Let's go see him." She said, tugging at his jacket.

"I'll go by myself; it says I need to." He protested.

"Just let accompany you; what's the harm if I do?" she asked. He looked at her sternly.

"My answer is still no." he said taciturnly with a serious look. "Believe me you'd want to remain here." He said, leaving as Riko was still scolding Kagami for being late. Coaxed by curiosity, she quickly followed after Kuroko while everyone was still distracted. She trailed behind him at a safe ten feet or so outside to the front of the building. Sitting on the steps, she saw that the entire Generation of Miracles were gathered, or rather summoned there. She saw the lot of them; Kise, Midorima, Aomine and Murasakibara—the last two she loathed to see. Kise turned around and spotted Kuroko. He smiled.

"Hi Kurokocchi!" he greeted elatedly. He then noticed Kotone tailing behind him. She placed an index finger on her lips, gesturing him to keep quiet. He chuckled softly and waved. "And hi Kotocchi!"

"Dammit Kise and your big mouth." She cursed. Kuroko turned around and shot an icy glare at her.

"I told you not to follow me." he told.

"Oi." They all heard a familiar someone say.


	8. 冷酷な

黒子のバスケ: 冷酷な

Kuroko no Basket: Ruthless

All of their ears perked up; they turned around attentively. Kotone saw quite the sight. It was a fair looking boy with short crimson hair, and mismatched eyes. One was the color of bold scarlet and the other an orangey gold. His heterochromatic eyes examined the familiar faces before him and then they rested upon Kotone with a scornful scowl. She could feel his glare pierce through her, it made her shiver.

"Tetsuya, I told you clearly in my message to go alone didn't I?" he questioned, giving his scorning look at Kuroko.

"I told her not to come with me; she just followed." He replied instantly in an obedient tone. He looked back at her. He shot fright in her; more than Murasakibara or Aomine could ever could, but like them he pissed her off. She stayed firmly in place. She swallowed the knot in her throat and summoned any courage she had. She forced a self-assuring smirk.

"You must be Akashi. It's nice to meet you." She said sarcastically.

"Go now." He ordered. "Sorry but this is for the Generation of Miracles only."

"No." she uttered reluctantly. He shot another look at her.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"You heard me." she retorted. Everyone held their breath; they gaped at her, paralyzed. They seemed as scared as she was, but she had no idea why except for the intimidating look he possessed. They froze, waiting for what he would do next. He took a small step closer, then another and another. He was about two feet away when out of nowhere she saw his fist coming straight at her. She quickly winced back, trying to evade it. She felt a knuckle strike her cheek, it hurt a little when she touched it but other than that she seemed unscathed. Everyone was dumbstruck, even though they should've expected it from Akashi. An ominous laugh escaped from his lips as he viewed the frightened look in her big brown eyes.

"You're an awful lot like him; disobedient. But since you've got fast reflexes like him I'll forgive you just this once little girl. But next time, I'll kill you if you dare to misbehave again." he said stressing on the words little girl. She furrowed her brows, and growled, furious that he called her the two words she never wanted to hear.

"You really wanna pick a fight don't you?" she growled, getting up and trying to charge at him. All of the sudden she felt someone pick her up off the ground. She saw it was Ryu.

"Oi put me down!" she demanded.

"I'm sorry if my dear imouto caused you any trouble; we'll be leaving now." He rushed to say, wearing a fake happy smile to keep any composure or good feeling in the encounter.

"Wait." Akashi commanded. Ryu did as he said, stopped and put Kotone back on the ground.

"You're Toshiyuki Ryu, right?" he inquired. Ryu gave a simple nod. Akashi grinned broadly at him and nodded.

"Now I remember you; the former captain of the Ryuko junior high basketball team, and an Uncrowned General. You're not playing with Seirin?"

"Yeah, I'm not playing." He said with a nod.

"Surprising; amazing that someone like you isn't out there on the courts, while your little underling is." Akashi said. Kotone stood there next to him, feeling cold as ice. Not because of the cold, but because of the unfamiliar and nerve-wracking aura Ryu gave off. His head was kept down, his wispy dark blue hair shadowing the expression in his eyes.

"You two should get going now." Akashi told.

"Why don't we stay a little while longer?" Ryu protested.

"I wouldn't disobey if I were you Ryu-kun." He warned. He lunged in for another punch, but before he could make the blow Ryu caught his wrist and held it tightly. There was a merciless look in his eyes.

"I'll say what you said to her. Next time I'll kill you; I don't care who the fuck you are, if you even lay a finger on Kotone, I won't hold back." He warned through his gritted teeth, shaking him fiercely.

"B-bastard." Akashi cursed, his mismatched eyes burning with fury. Ryu roughly released him from his grip then walked over to Kotone, who was still frozen still.

"Kotone, let me look." He said suddenly. Bewildered and frightened, she defied him and kept her head down. He reached out, pulling her head up. He held her face in his two hands and looked straight at her. The coldblooded stare in his eyes was adamant; it sent a jolting chill, making her feel ice cold.

"There's a bruise." He noted, running a thumb gently over a small bruise on her cheek then turning to glare at Akashi. It must've occurred when Akashi's knuckle struck her, she realized.

"It's nothing; I was practicing and the ball bounced and hit me in the face; that's all." She lied, trying hard to keep her voice steady and believable. He didn't seem to believe her though.

"Let's go." He said next, grabbing her by the wrist.

"But—"she tried to protest. He cut her short.

"I won't repeat myself." He warned, tightening the grip on her arm a bit. That was enough to keep her dead silent as he dragged her away.

"I'll be looking forward to facing you on the court; Kotone." Akashi called out with a smirk. She didn't dare to turn around and reply.


	9. 俺再び失わない

黒子のバスケ: 俺再び失わない

Kuroko no Basket: I Won't Lose Again

_The price of success is hard work, dedication to the job at hand, and the determination that whether we win or lose, we have applied the best of ourselves to the task at hand. _

After settling the whole drama with Ryu, Kotone hurried to change into her uniform and then check the brackets too see who they were playing against. She looked down the bracket and found Seirin; they were to play against a high school team named Kirisaki Daīchi High. Her teammates took a look at the bracket and gasped when they saw that they were to be there first opponents.

"This is bad." said Hyuga in an austere tone.

"Looks like we have a tough road ahead." Riko added.

"Why, have you guys played them before?" Kotone inquired.

"Oh, it's Seirin again." They heard someone say. They turned around and saw a guy with black hair with the top part of it, being white and dark eyes. He wore an arrogant smirk, looking like the perfect manifestation of deceit. Kotone instinctively told herself not to trust him. His eyes laid on her.

"You must be their new teammate, huh imouto?" he said. She furrowed her brows and shot a glare.

"Don't call me that." She said, trying to hold her composure. He dug his hands into the pockets of his jacket and simpered at her.

"Why not? After all you and I share the same last name now don't we." He taunted, mussing up her hair. She swiftly swatted away his hand.

"Don't touch me." she warned with a growl. He scoffed at her abrasive attitude.

"Heh he; feisty now aren't you?" he retorted.

"What're you doing here?" Kiyoshi questioned.

"I just wanted to wish you guys good luck today." He replied sarcastically. "And I felt like checking up on you Kiyoshi."

"Stop fooling around Hanamiya." Kiyoshi ordered.

"Geez, sorry." Hanamiya apologized glibly. "I'm looking forward to seeing you and the courts, Makoto Kotone." He said, smirking at her.

"But it looks like we're gonna have to wait a while before that can happen." He snatched the bracket paper from her. She growled.

"Oi! Give it back!" she demanded. Hanamiya simply lifted his arm up so she wouldn't be able to reach it, even if she stood on her toes or jumped.

"Looks like first up is Rakuzan High vs. Kaijo High." He said with a chuckle. "This should be good; both have the Generation of Miracles on their side." He tossed the bracket at her.

"Until then Seirin." He said, then leaving with a quick goodbye wave. Kuroko took the bracket away from Kotone and stared at the first match of the Winter Cup. That means Akashi-kun is against Kise-kun, he thought.

"We should get going to our seats now." said Kuroko.

###

Meanwhile, the members of the Kaijo team were in the locker room, getting dressed and trying to mentally prepare themselves for the worst. Kise sat silent and still on the bench, both hands clasped tightly together and head down, lost in thought.

_I still can't hold my Perfect Copy long enough. If I use it as soon as the first quarter starts, I won't make it to the second for sure. Akashi can see every move before we make them, especially me in this case. But then, what're we supposed to do…?! _He pondered with frustration. Before he could continue to think, he was snapped back to reality when he felt a splash of cool water hit his head and run down his neck and back. He looked up and saw Kasamatsu with an empty dripping water bottle.

"Oi, snap out of it!" his captain ordered. "The game hasn't even started yet and you're already dreary. Listen, don't let that former captain of yours get to you understand?"

Kise was wide eyed and surprise at first, but then formed a meager smile and nodded. "I won't let you down this time Captain." He promised. Kasamatsu grinned up at him and then threw him a towel so he could dry himself. Kise scrubbed the fresh towel through his damp blonde locks; the door was open and he saw Akashi walk by.

"Senpai, I'll be right back." He said, throwing the towel aside.

"Where're you going?" Kasamatsu inquired.

"I'm just gonna step out for a little bit." Kise lied, hurrying out the door.

###

Keeping at a safe distance, Kise quietly followed Akashi through the hallways. From the corner of his eye he noticed him.

"Just what are you trying to do Ryota?" Akashi inquired coolly. The sudden call out startled him.

"Eh?! How did you know it was me Akacchi—uh I mean Akashi-sama." Kise said nervously, correcting his mistake.

"I was looking for Tetsuya." He replied simply.

"Huh? Why?" Kise inquired.

"Why did you come out to see me?" Akashi questioned. Kise wasn't so sure himself.

"I—um… I just wanted to tell you good luck." He stuttered to respond. An outbreath escaped from Akashi's lips; he obviously didn't believe him.

"Don't you dare hold back Ryota." Akashi commanded.

"Huh?"

"We aren't teammates anymore; so show me your full potential on the court. I don't want to be disappointed." He explained. Kise smirked.

"I won't hold back." He swore. Akashi smirked back.

"Good boy."

###

The Seirin team took their seats on in the stands. They could hardly hear from the excitement of the other spectators; they cheered and chattered. The teams that were in the seats weren't as cheery as the others were. Every match was important even if they weren't participating in them. The winners of those matches influenced who would be playing who. Rakuzan and Kaijo organized themselves into lines on the court facing each other. Their expressions were all austere and fierce as if they were to go into battle, just like soldiers. Kise took a breath in and exhaled. _No matter what Akashi has planned, I won't lose! _

Eagerness held its breath as the referee stepped on the court, ball in hand. As if it was a signal, the uproar returned, louder than before when the whistle blew and the ball was high in the air, catching the light.


	10. 決定

黒子のバスケ: 決定

Kuroko no Basket: Determination

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left_

_We all fall down..._

_Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win_

_But the battle wages on for toy soldiers_

The first one to take the ball was Rakuzan's center player Eikichi Nebuya. Everyone on the court started scrambling around; marking their opponents and the game had begun with a bang of excitement and movement. The center player quickly passed it to their small forward Kotaro Hayama. Kasamatsu followed after him, keeping up with his speed easily.

He leaned in to snatch away the ball, but Hayama's dribbling suddenly became rapid as it bounced up and down. Kasamatsu tried again but his finger didn't even graze the surface of the ball. The ball switched from his right to his left, the control of it perfect as he ran, almost as if he was actually pressing the ball downwards. With more first it abruptly exploded into a crossover. The dribbling was done with so much power that the sound of it was loud enough for the spectators to hear.

Takao was in the stands beside Midorima and the rest of the Shutoku team, who had suffered a loss against Rakuzan. They all watched intensely, except for Takao who covered his ears from the loud thuds of Hayama's dribbling.

"Eh, that guy's really an attention grabber huh." Takao groaned, hands on his ears.

"His dribbling is effective though, even Kajio's captain can't get a hold of it." Midorima noted. "You should remember this _baka _we played them before.

Kasamatsu's eyes had a tough time following the ball. Hayama smirked; he knew that he would reach the maximum speed soon. As soon as it did, it looked like it disappeared. Kasamatsu became overwhelmed with shock. _What the hell?! _He exclaimed in his mind. The crowd didn't seem to believe their eyes either.

"Whoa! I can't believe it could disappear like that!" a few spectators shouted.

"W-what the heck happened?" Kotone asked, practically speechless. "It didn't really vanish did it?"

"No, just like me it can't just disappear." Kuroko replied. "The ball's just been bouncing so fast that it looks like it really disappeared."

Finally, Hayama released the ball and passed it to another Uncrowned General in their team, which was Reo Mibuchi. Midorima remembered their game against Rakuzan and realized their intent. He observed the game with stern eyes.

"This is bad." He muttered under his breath, though it was audible enough for Takao who was just right next to him. He nodded simply in agreement.

"I see it's that foul drawer isn't it?" Takao commented. Midorima nodded back. Mibuchi got into form and prepared himself to jump at the three point line. Kise hurried to stop him. Mibuchi jumped, but purposely delayed the release of his shot, making Kise foul. The referee blew his whistle and called Kise on his accidental foul. Mibuchi released the ball anyway and it swooshed in, making it the first basket of the game and scoring Rakuzan their first three points. The spectators in the stands applauded and cheered at the feat.

"They made their basket first, and a three pointer at that." Kotone uttered, wide eyed and shocked from the play.

"That's how strong Akashi-kun's team is." Kuroko stated. "He has three gifted Uncrowned Kings; this will be tough for Kise-kun and his teammates." He added, keeping a close eye on the game. The ball was in Rakuzan's possession again and this time it was passed to Akashi.

"Change your mark; we'll handle the rest, you just handle Akashi." Kasamatsu said to Kise as he jostled past him. With a bit of reluctance, he did as his captain had instructed him to do and hurried towards Akashi, guarding him. More excitement surged through the spectators; a clash of the Generation of Miracles. Kise and Akashi's former teammates watched keenly, waiting to see what would occur between the two.

Akashi dribbled the ball, staring at Kise with a fierce fire burning in his mismatched eyes. Kise tried to calm his nerves, but the more he tried, the more frayed they would become. He kept still, waiting for his move.

"Are you scared?" Akashi abruptly asked. He shook his head.

"No, I'm not." He firmly responded. The corners of Akashi's mouth curled into a devious smirk.

"Good." He mumbled ominously. Swiftly, Akashi started moving with great speed. With no time to react, Kise tried to stop him. He ran and started catching up to him, but when he began to turn a little a bit, Akashi drove right past him with so much speed that Kise fell over. The other Kaijo members were guarded, unable to stop him from executing a lay-up and making the score five to zero. Again the crowd cheered more.

"They've already scored five points in the first two minutes." Takao noted. "This is the Shutoku vs. Rakuzan match all over again."

"This isn't good; if Kaijo doesn't try anything right away the point gap will just keep getting bigger." Midorima added. _Akashi I know this isn't all you and your team has _Midorima said in his thoughts. _Just what the hell are you planning? _

Kise picked himself off the floor and hesitatingly dared to steal a glance of the scoreboard. It alarmed him that not much time had gone by and they were already behind. He knew how any team with Akashi as their leader, would make victory inevitable, but he refused that fact to crush him. Inhaling deeply to calm his nerves, Kise took a look up into the crowd and saw Kuroko. He seemed to be focused on him, sending him a look that clearly stated _don't lose_. Kise smiled, a little relieved. He remembered the rematch he wanted against Kagami, Kuroko and Kotone. With that it was enough to motivate him.

"Sorry Captain." Kise apologized with a little grin as Kasamatsu walked by. Kasamatsu grinned back.

"Don't apologize, it's only just begun." He responded.


	11. 失敗

**Gomenasai! (so sorry) I took so long to update this, Thanksgiving Holiday can interfere sometimes with work, so here it at last! Also I know that Kotone has been to focused recently so now I will focus a little less and more on the others like I'm supposed to :)**

黒子のバスケ: 失敗

Kuroko no Basket: Failure

_If you are going through a time of discouragement, there is a time or great personal growth ahead_

The three quarters of their match had flown by and the score at the moment was Rakuzan 120 points and Kaijo 98 points. Like Midorima had predicted the point gap increased; being five points behind in the first quarter, to now twenty-two points. This left Kise feeling some disappointment, but his captain reminded him that if they could make most of their baskets worth threes, then they could make a comeback at the last quarter. The fourth quarter began and Kise marked Akashi as he had before. He felt like his mind was about to go blank from the lethargy that plagued him. Akashi could see the toll that the fatigue had done; Kise was practically drenched in sweat, his breathing rapid as his heart rate and as he expected, he still had fight left in him. Akashi could only smile at Kise's determined resolve.

With the aid of his Emperor Eye, which left no blind spots, he could see Kasamatsu sneaking up to try to steal the ball away while he was busy being guarded by Kise. To himself he chuckled. Instantaneously he passed it over Mibuchi.

"Captain, no. 6!" Kise shouted and warned to Kasamatsu. _Dammit! _He cursed under his breath as he quickly made a sharp turn and sprinted before Mibuchi could shoot. Like he did with Kise, Mibuchi delayed his shot so he would inevitably foul Kasamatsu out. Kise remembered that trick and quickly left his mark to stop Kasamatsu.

"Wait!" he yelled as he ran. Briskly Kise extended his arm and managed to grip Kasamatsu's jersey. His captain dropped speed too soon and so did the younger, causing them both to fall onto the ground. Every audience just sat wide eyed and gaped at the scene, not knowing why Kajio's ace prevented his captain to interfere with the shot. Mibuchi' three pointer went in making their score 123 and the gap even wider.

"Huh, why did Kise do that?" Kagami asked Kuroko.

"You really are stupid Kagami-kun." Kuroko retorted emotionlessly. He glared at him.

"Oi, what was that for?!"

Kise took a quick look at the scoreboard and thought 'Oh well' as he let out a sigh. He picked himself off the floor and then reached out a hand for his senpai.

"Are you okay?" he asked, grabbing Kasamatsu's hand and lifting him up.

"Yeah, I'm alright but you didn't need to knock me over that hard." Kasamatsu said with a small laugh. Kise smiled back.

"Sorry about that." He apologized. He looked at the time and scores once more. They were twenty five point behind with only ten more minutes left. _Looks like that's it then…_ Kise thought, hunching over, sweat streaming, holding his knees as he panted with a meager grin. _I was an idiot from the start, thinking we could win against Akashi. There's just no way to beat him _a feeling of dejection overwhelmed him.

The game continued, but the atmosphere had suddenly changed for the Kaijo team. It was as if Kise's despondency was had gone viral and affected the moods of his fellow teammates. Kuroko watched with a disappointed look in his bright blue eyes as the buzzer signaled the end of it all. Rakuzan had won with 128 points while Kaijo was 102. The two teams lined up, bowed and gave their usual 'thank you very much'. They started ambling groggily into the locker room, letting the fatigue take full effect on them.

###

After changing out of his basketball uniform, Kise threw his jacket on and headed outside before the others finished; he didn't want to face Kasamatsu, he knew he disappointed him big time. When he went outside, he found Kuroko sitting seldom on the steps of the stairs.

"Huh, Kurokocchi?"

"Why did you give up?" Kuroko suddenly asked. Kise tensed up and didn't respond. Kuroko finally turned and shot a cold look at him.

"It isn't like you to not try to win."

"Kurokocchi don't you get it? Any team that's fortunate to have Akashi will always win; he's always right so he always wins. We've known that from the start." Kise reminded.

"That's no excuse." Kuroko scolded in a cold impassive tone.

A shiver jolted down his spine.

"Giving not even a little bit of strength is what makes you lose." He finished. Kise gave no response. Kuroko got up and tugged at his jacket.

"Also, please apologize to your captain." He added before leaving.

###

He'd never disobey his dear 'Kurokocchi' but as he stood outside the shut door of the locker room, Kise felt his legs start to weaken. He stood idly. His teammates had left and told him Kasamatsu was still inside the locker room. It wasn't that he didn't feel sorry, Kuroko was right, but he was too scared. With a breath in he ventured inside.

"Um, senpai are you here?" Kise asked with a quavering voice. He found him stuffing his clothes in his gym bag.

"Oh, yeah I'm just packing up my stuff." He replied. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry." Kise lamented, bowing. "I'm really sorry."

"Why?"

"I gave up in the middle of that match, even though I knew not to." Kise responded. Kasamatsu stared at him with discerning yet sympathetic eyes.

"I admit, I _was_ a little disappointed at first with you." He replied at last. Kise looked up and gawked.

"Huh, _was?"_

"Yeah, but I was knew we were dead from the start. We managed to get this far, maybe we could get this far again next year, and with a little luck maybe we could win it." Kasamatsu said with a smile. Kise smiled back.

"Alright, that's our promise and I won't break it!" Kise responded happily.


End file.
